The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Information Technology (IT) infrastructures have become ever more complex over the last decade. At the same time, requirements on IT productivity and efficiency have also increased, resulting in a demand to reduce the number of manual steps needed to deliver IT services. One way to meet this demand is task automation for tasks that need to be performed frequently, e.g. on a daily basis.
RES Automation Manager meets this demand by predefining jobs performing one or more tasks in the IT infrastructure. Tasks may comprise information queries and/or managing of computers. The job contains one or more modules with computer instructions to execute the task. The computer instructions can be processed by a processing circuitry, e.g. an agent, that performs the task on a machine.